List of Races
This is a list of the primary races of Monde, new races and contagion races are not included in this list. Humanoids Races which resemble what we know as human beings. Anglas People of the Great Western Continent, not extraordinary at any one task bar that of engineering, their tenacity and lack of obvious flaws have made them one of, it not the, most populous race in Monde. The primary people of the Republic of Erfolg (Known commonly as Anglia.) Their greatest strength is their heightened potential. Elves A magically apt people who stand on average slightly taller then humans and bear pointed ears and sharp features. They are magically gifted but lack dexterity, and potential of their Western counterparts. They are the principle rulers of the Kingdom of Niosus located in the North of Estan. They favor swords and long barreled rifles in combat and often call upon their ancestral role as conquesting knights while fighting. Malanj' A Race of mixed origins part Haradrim, part Han, part Anglas, part Elvan or even part Barbarous. Their abilities and strengths vary greatly. Barbarous Large Men and Women of the far North, Barbarous culture is heavily pastoral however bears interesting types of magic not seen elsewhere. Barbarous are scarce south of the Northsteppes but sometimes will venture there in search of glory or reward. One may note that Barbarous tend to refer to themselves as Stereppians or Voltrastev Peoples. Haradrim Native people of central and southern Estan, they favour magics and melee weapons in combat however are also very capable engineers. They have dark skin and hair and tend upon the neutral ethical choice. Haradrim belong to numerous religions. Yakumo People of the Northeastern Island Empire which bears a synonymous name. They are sun worshippers and though small and not terribly fast, they bear surprising strength and potential. They are not avid magicians but use a special, unique form of magic somewhat similar to alchemy called Renkinjitsushi. They are rarely seen outside of their mysterious organization called the architects. Han People of the Great Qian-Zhou Empire. They resemble the Yakumo somewhat and they alone stand as their ally. The Han utilize unique forms of hand to hand, weapon and magic combat and also bear vast potential. They are thought to be more advanced then Erfolg in terms of Engineering and Niosus in terms of magic however are isolationistic and due not advance past their borders. Umnali People of the Spice rich islands south of Yakumo and Han Zhou. Though small in numbers they greatly aid in bolstering these nations economies and have been at war with the Yakumo before. Umnali don't use magic or engineering almost ever however excel in all other practices. In terms of mass they are the largest humanoids on Monde. Atsynians Mighty warriors and daring politicians of the great southern continent. They boast one of the longest standing civilizations on Monde and are proud people of noble stature. Astynia also lays claims to vast expanses wherein people live harmoniously with nature. Their folkloric religions often speak of the devilish ways of the deep forest tribes whose corrupt magic has found a home in the chaotic continent. The great south also boasts the earliest known Philasdraco cities which are now mostly abandoned but still stand as symbolic of both races' rise from the rivers of life. Shikigami Artificial life forms built by the Yakumo group known as Architects using Renkinjitsushi. They appear human unless examined thoroughly and bear a human soul however they often think of themselves as non human and are treated as such. Their appearance is that of a Yakumo, male or female usually between 16 and 30 in age however some have been made to imitate folk heroes or important persons which appear different from the average. Androids cannot use standard magic and are bound by a limitless loyalty to the architects, even if they don't know it yet. Non-Humanoids Races which appear drastically different from human beings. Rnalids Rnalids are anthropomorphic, amphibious cephalopods. They look similar to humans, albeit with thin limbs and faces resembling those of squid. They bear a dorsal fin that runs along their back. These creatures of the dark were created by a twisted godlike creature which has long since died. They can communicate and interact with humans and other races but bear a death grudge against their mortal enemies the Homanids. They are gifted Engineers. Philisdraco The common evolution of most dragons. Philasdraco are humanoid and their hands are not much larger then the average man's (though their fingers are quite long) which lets them operate human vehicles and preform human engineering and mathematics. Philasdraco are very smart and spiritual creatures who are gifted combatants and mages however they lack speed, dexterity and like all non-humanoids almost any veneer. They are found in nearly every region in varying numbers. Therapods Like Philasdraco Therapods are tall reptilian non humans that were made when powerful Philosdracan alchemists and mages created a drake, dinosaur hybrid. Theropods however are subject to violent mood swings and many of them died in war against Philosdraco and later the Hominids and Han. The Theropods can also put themselves in a state of slowed heart rate which allows them to become eerily calm, many Theropods work and teach this practice in Han, Yakumo and Guna (a Haradrim state in the Far East) where they work as monks. Homirids Arguably the most ancient race on Monde, the Homirids are a race of Lobsterlike Mollusks that like Rnalids are not confined to the water. Homirids, though lacking in veneer excel at every other task upon the expense of speed and dexterity. Homirids themselves weigh more then any race and alchemicly altered ones can be made at over 88 feet in length weighing in at over 220 tonnes. However these tank Homirids are seldom seen and even more seldom survived. Years of war have taught the Homirids never to fight each other and the practice is so ingrained that they are incapable of violating that one rule. Yeti Massive human like creatures of the mountains, they are typically solitary creatures but highly inteligent and gifted magically. They are incredibly rare although sometimes seen in large hordes. They are known for their sympathy. Golems Alchemically created clay creatures of Haradrim Lore. Their strength and magic abilities are legendary, though they cannot comprehend engineering in any way. Their speed is also noteworthy although they lack notable potential. Devics Races imbued with strong Astral roots. Demons (Devils) Demons (often called Devils by Diem believers) are a semi ancient race (males are known as Incubus and females as Sucubus) they were driven out of their native lands of the Northwest by an allegiance of Angels and Knights of Niosus. Their appearance is fairly maleable albeit for short periods of time, they are gifted with the spiritual gift of mental distortion which makes them very effective spies, however their commonly lazy habits tend to make them less effective mages and engineers. Angels Pious enemies of all Demonic races and guardians of the Elvan race. They appear similar to demons though they lack horns and tails, in their place Angels bear silvery oily skin and a luminescent crown. They are also more identifiably Elvan then the Demons who for generations have interbred with other demons and human races. Angels lack demonic veneer but make up for it with astonishing strength. Huanlo Han Zhou demons ancient enough to have witnessed the creation of the Theropods. They are devoid of moral standing and have been the source of many technologies and magics as well as sinister plots which have by in large been instrumental to the state of war that Monde now enjoys. Yokai Yakumo demons identifiable by their pure white skin and colourful tatoos. They originate from the Huanlo and inherited their ancestral moral ambiguity. Yokai are famously fun loving yet extremely racist against non Far Easterners. They do not hold animosity however towards Demons, Angels, Djinn and Nirgu. There is a great difference in size between their sexes. Djinn Haradrim Demons of Unknown origin, they worship Ifrit, More Astral Djinns which they believe to be a higher power. They are known for their skills with magic and dexterity. They hate humans of all non Haradrim or Malanj' backgrounds and regularly kill them. They dress very traditionally, usually in old silk robes of many colours. They are not particularly flexible in their skills, a testament to their stubbornness. Enma Demons found throughout the Far East and South, they lack the veneer of other demons but make it up in raw power. Not much else is known. They appear in a matter of forms and can have the head of animals of regions they inhabit. Nirgu Demons from the Gunic states, they appear to be the most ancient of all demons. They are quiet, respectful of their opponents, but incredibly fierce in war. They have 6 arms and bear bizzare potential. Their skin is blue and they do not wear modern clothing under regular circumstances.